


Keep Quiet

by bonnibelsrockshirt



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Because i ship those two just too much, F/F, Femslash, Gay, It's not that dirty tho, Lemon, Lesbian, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Whatever you call it, You will survive, but with feelings, its porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnibelsrockshirt/pseuds/bonnibelsrockshirt
Summary: Yet another Bubbline smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, Pepbutt totally knows what they do when they're alone together

Bonnibel felt her feet hurt as she ran through the halls, stumbling on her own ankles. The cold grip on her hand pulled her forward, directing her body to another hall on the left side of the castle. She laughed at her guide's determination to get away from the great salon as quickly as possible, in order to avoid the people that attended to the ball. 

"Seriously, where are we going?" She asked, with a wide smile. 

Bonnibel wasn't sure why she was smiling. Her feet hurt like hell, she was tired and hungry. She was supposed to be at the ball, she was supposed to present the speech she had written on the night before, she was supposed to be calmly walking past groups of elders to talk about responsibilities. She had lots of responsibilities. And so she was certainly not supposed to be running around with her girlfriend on the west part of the castle, holding her dress up with her heels on her hand because she could not bear the pain on her feet anymore. 

But, glob, that just felt too good. 

"Somewhere I can be alone with you." Marceline suddenly stopped, turning around to face her. Bonnibel didn't even have time to steady herself before her girlfriend grabbed her waist and assaulted her lips with welcoming kisses. 

"Wait!" She laughed, snapping into reality and taking a moment to catch her breath. "What are we doing?" 

Marceline smiled, pressing a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek. She didn't answer, but she didn't have to. Her lips started a trail from the princess' jawline to her ear, sucking at the sensitive skin below her earlobe. 

"Ok. You are in heat." Bonnibel stated, smiling affectionately. The vampire chuckled, showing the tip of her fangs. She had a lustful look on her deep vampiric eyes. Marceline's hand tightened around her waist, and she gasped. 

Marceline's lips found hers, and they kissed passionately. The vampire's grip on her hips overwhelmed her body, pressing it on her own almost harshly. She could feel Marceline's fangs brush slightly over her lips.

They weren't anywhere near the ball, but Bonnibel still felt a little too exposed. They could easily be spotted by a lost citizen on their way to the toilet, or even by a banana guard. Maybe a lost banana guard. 

"We can't do this here…" Her voice faded into a whisper as the other girl's thigh pressed against her center, making itself known in between her legs. 

"Let's go somewhere else, then." 

Bonnibel felt the vampire's breath on her chin, and they kissed again briefly before she pulled away. 

"Let's go." She said, grabbing Marceline's pale hand and taking her to a spot behind an old staircase, only a few meters away from where they were originally placed. 

She immediately turned to lock her lips to her lover’s. Marceline kissed fiercely, pulling her closer and at the same time guiding her to the wall behind her. Bonnibel saw herself pinned to it as their bodies pressed together. She moaned into Marcy's mouth. 

"You're gonna have to be quiet, Bonnie." She whispered, ghosting over her neck and stopping at her ear. "Or someone could hear you." 

Bonnibel bit her lip, putting real effort into not making a sound. Marceline didn't make it any easier as her hand cupped her breast over the thin fabric of her pink dress, finding her hard nipple and circling it with her thumb. 

Marceline's touch was intoxicating. She always made sure Bonnie could feel her; her body pressed against her, her lips kissing the base of her neck, her hand pinching her breast. And so Bonnibel could feel her touch as the grip on her waist lowered itself until it reached the base of her dress, pulling it upwards and exposing her right thigh. 

"I can't believe we're doing this in public." 

"There's no one around." Marceline smirked. "Though I also can't believe you're gonna let me fuck you right here."

Her words made Bonnibel shiver. Or maybe it was her lustful tone, the way she punctuated her sentence as if she knew exactly how to affect her. And it was working. 

Vampiric lips sucked on her earlobe, and she bit her tongue hard. She had to keep quiet. 

The hand on her thigh crawled upwards, still only ghosting over her skin, but it was enough to make her heartbeat race even more than before. A quiet whimper left her mouth. She could feel Marceline's smile on her neck, and she knew the vampire was enjoying her desperation way too much. 

The hand went higher, reaching for her lacy pink underwear, and she felt a finger give it a tug. Marceline pulled the fabric downwards rather slowly, until it was loose enough to fall on the floor, and Bonnibel stepped away from it. The vampire's fingers brushed slightly against her skin, and she felt a single digit run through her slick folds. 

“You're soaked." Marceline stated, her low voice resounding just below her ear, her teasing lips brushing against her skin.  


A throaty moan escaped Bonnibel's lips as fingers rubbed her lightly.  


"Shhh." The vampire whispered in her ear.  


Her digit quietly circled her opening before motioning upwards and brushing against her clit. Bonnibel ached for Marceline's touch. She felt herself losing control, but right now she didn't care. Her hips bucked against her lover's hand.  


Marceline's fingers stopped as she took them off in a fast motion. Bonnie didn't have time to protest as the vampire quickly pulled her upwards, holding her thighs as the pink girl wrapped her legs around her. Her back pressed against the wall as Marceline pressed herself against her body. She moaned.  


Bonnibel's arms hugged her neck as they kissed passionately. Desperation started to rise inside her, and her legs hugged her vampire more tightly. She needed more contact.  


Marceline grinned. Her hand made its way to her again, and this time she wasn't up for teasing sessions. Her fingers worked quickly on her, assaulting her clit while she sucked on the pink girl's jawline.  


Bonnibel was very aware of how desperate she looked. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open in a quiet moan. She was a panting mess, holding the other girl's hair in a tight grip as if to keep her from softening her movements. But all she could care about was Marceline.  


Fingers made their way to her opening, circling it before inserting the tip of the index finger inside her. Bonnie bit her tongue as the vampire pushed another finger into her, going further. Marceline started to thrust slowly, her thumb finding the pink girl's clit and rubbing it while their mouths crashed against each other in a messy kiss.  


Her thrusts started to become more vigorous, as well as the stimulation on her clit. Bonnibel's hips moved ever so slightly, trying their best to match Marceline's fingers, but the vampire pressed their bodies together in a way that made it was almost impossible for her to move.  


She could feel the pressure building inside her, and she dig her fingernails into the other girl's neck softly. Their lips were now barely touching; she had lost focus on the kiss as her concentration shifted to someplace else. The vampire's movements had her on the edge, breathing heavily, and a loud moan escaped her dry lips.  


"Princess? Are you there?" A familiar voice echoed through the empty hall.  


Her eyes shot open, her shoulders tensing up at the thought of being caught having sex in public. She immediately shot her gaze to Marceline, who was staring back at her with provocative eyes and a dangerous smirk on her lips. Bonnie frowned in confusion, before the hand in her continued its movements. Her fingers pumped in and out, her thumb circling her clit quickly.  


"What… aahhhh…" Bonnibel bit the inside of her cheek in order to keep herself from moaning. "What are you… d-doing?" Her voice was just a whisper.  


"Fucking you." Marceline whispered back, speaking casually as if that was an obvious response. But Bonnie could feel the vampire's grin on her jawline, and then the breath on her ear. "Do you want me to stop?"  


She opened her mouth, and then closed again. Yes, of course she wanted her to stop... Except that she didn't. She bit her lip, knowing how much she would regret this later, but right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was Marceline's rhythm as she fucked her, all that mattered was that Marceline was all over her, everywhere.  


The vampire left her neck, getting back at staring at her. She looked a little surprised that Bonnie was just gonna let her keep going, without even complaining about how inappropriate this was. Truth is, Bonnibel was just too desperate.  


Well, she wasn't going to complain about it either. Marceline increased the pressure, her fingers falling into a curling motion inside her, until she found that spot she knew would drive the pink girl crazy. She pressed against it, hard.  


"Aaahhh Marcy!" Bonnie cried out, too loud, until a hand silenced her. Marceline held her hand against the other girl's lips tightly, pressing almost too harshly and making her swallow back all the moans that came from her sweet desperation.  


Obligated to stay still, Bonnibel was caught off guard by Marceline's gaze. The look on her eyes was so tender, but at the same time so lustful. She looked almost apologetic for how hard her hand was pressing against her lips, but her grip didn't soften. Marceline eyes continued to stare at her, and it was making her very aware of how her body had craved and begged for the vampire's hands in her.  


This was suddenly too much. Bonnibel came all over Marcy's hand, her walls tightening around her fingers and her eyes locked with the vampire’s tender gaze. Marceline continued her movements, trying to prolong the pink girl's climax for as long as possible. Bonnie came down from her orgasm, still in the same position, their eyes locked and her legs around the other girl's waist.  


Marceline's hand left her lips, and she leaned in to kiss her softly.  


"Princess?"  


The voice was dangerously closer now. Pepbutt was on the other hall, his footsteps stopping just before he reached the point where he could see them.  


"I'll be there in a minute!" Bonnibel said, thanking glob he hadn't kept walking.  


"I'll wait for you in the dance hall." His footsteps continued resounding through the walls, getting quieter as Pepbutt went away.  


"That was close." Marceline smirked.  


"Yeah, thanks to you! You shouldn't have kept going."  


The vampire's brow arched up.  


"You didn't exactly ask me to stop."  


Bonnibel held her gaze for a moment before letting out a sigh. She smiled.  


"I have to go. We'll finish this later." She gave her girlfriend a kiss before fixing her dress and rushing towards the dance hall, where Pepbutt was waiting for her with a reproachful look.


End file.
